(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit and method for suppressing noise during pixel reset and more specifically to using programmable binning to selectively bin adjacent pixels during reset.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In optical imagers noise resulting from switching between pixels is a very important consideration. Control of this noise is a very important consideration in these optical imagers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,153 B1 to Lauxterman et al. describes an optoelectronic sensor having at least two sensors and binning between sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,750 B1 to Colbeth et al. describes an X-Ray imaging system. In one aspect of the invention pixel binning is used to combine pixel information collected by the detector array.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,115 to Colbeth et al. describes radiation imaging systems, in particular X-Ray radiation systems, capable of operating in multiple detection and display modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,123 to Strommer describes methods and apparatus for imaging an object by detecting radiation reflected from and/or transmitted through the object using an imaging sensor system. The sensor system is configured by means of a control scheme based on combining or binning the imaging elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,488 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,489 to Sauer describe an Y addressable solid state imager.